


Trick or Treat

by icanttypeproperly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Everyone Loves Merlin, Everyone is like a huge family, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Little merthur, Meddling Kids, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merthur - Freeform, Modern Era, Not actually real relationships more like friendship, Only the most toothrotting fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Knights are his big bros, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but he is so lovable it hurts, cause they are just kids, gaius loves it tho, im so ready for halloween, this has no proper tags, uther hates halloween, why didn't I write this sooner?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: The one where the Knights and Merlin are all children and decide they want to eat a lot of candy.





	Trick or Treat

"Mommy! Mommy! Guess what?!" Merlin squealed and waved his arms around.

"Yes, my little wizard?" Hunith chuckled seeing her son be so excited in his costume. 

"I 'ave magic," He giggled and ran around the room. He jumped everywhere he could and giggled as he jumped up and down on the couch. Balinor walked into the room and laughed at the sight of his son making a mess of the living room. He scooped up Merlin in his arms which made him squeal and giggle some more.

"Have you been giving Mommy trouble?" He raised an eyebrow. Merlin giggled and nodded proudly. "Oh really?" He smirked. Merlin laughed and nodded more excitedly. Balinor was about to throw Merlin softly on the now collection of pillows on the floor but he stopped when Hunith cleared her throat.

"You better not," She warned both of them with her hands on her hips. 

"We better not get into trouble," He whispered to Merlin who nodded. 

"Now come on we have to get to Uther's for the party," She ordered them to get their coats and shoes on.

"Yes my sun," He kissed her on the cheek.

"My moon," She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Eww!" Merlin squirmed in his arms. They both laughed and prepared to leave. 

"Got the pumpkin pies?" Balinor asked as he put Merlin's coat and boots on. Merlin whined saying that these muggle items were going to ruin the magic.

"Yep, got the keys?" Hunith asked as she put on her coat and focused at not dropping the pies in her hands.

"Yeah," He groaned as he picked up a very hyper Merlin who could not wait to see Arthur.

"Arthur!" He squealed and tried to get out of his father's arms, like that would somehow get him sooner to Arthur.

 

"Yes we are going to see Arthur," Hunith chuckled, those two could never be separated. Even at such a young age, Merlin being only 4 years old and Arthur being 6 years old.

"Come on now, we better leave now so the two can see each other," Balinor rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Wait! Aithusa and Kilgharrah!" Merlin shouted.

"I'll get them after I put you in the car," Balinor promised. Merlin pouted but nodded anyway. He opened the door and kicked it more open for Hunith. He then opened the car door and buckled Merlin into his car seat tightly, he liked to move and jump a lot in the car. He left the door open and opened Hunith's side which made her smile but also shook her head. She put the pies all on the floor and looked in the rearview mirror to see Merlin kicking his feet and looking outside very excitedly.

"Are you ready to go trick or treating with Arthur and your other friends?" She smiled. He turned his head to look at her eyes in the mirror.

"Yep," Was all he said with a quick nod of his head and turned to look back out the window. Hunith smiled to herself, she was so glad he had friends in Camelot after they moved here. She was worried that he might not be able to make friends here. But she was quickly proven wrong after the first day at daycare he came home and would not stop talking about the friends he made, especially a boy named Arthur. She looked up to see her husband being dragged by dogs out the door. She laughed as she saw him attempt to close the door. After he closed the door, he ran to the car or more like dragged to the car. He quickly opened the car door which the dogs jumped in the car and started to lick Merlin on the face. He giggled and yelled 'Doggies!" Balinor sighed when he sat down and buckled his seat belt.

"We good?" He asked. 

"Yep," Hunith nodded. They both looked back at Merlin who was giggling as he pets the dogs. Aithusa was a medium sized dog that was pure white with a long fur coat. Kilgharrah was a bigger dog who had short, brownish gold hair. They were both dressed as dragons that matched their fur coats. Both parents smiled back at their son lovingly. Balinor started the car and drove to the Pendragon's manor. They drove up to the gates and Balinor rolled down the window. 

"Balinor," The man by the gates smiled.

"Alistair," Balinor cheered.

"How have you been my old friend?" Alistair chuckled.

"Pretty good, yourself?" Balinor smiled.

"Good, good. Tired cause of the little one," He sighed but had a smile on his face. 

"Congrats!" He cheered.

"Thanks, she is quite a hand full," He laughed.

"The wife or the baby?"Balinor joked. Hunith gasped and hit his arm teasingly.

"Both," Alistair joked back. Hunith glared at both of them teasingly. Merlin stared questioningly at the weird conversation going on. Alistair soon said goodbye to everybody and waved at Merlin in the back. Merlin squealed and kicked his seat. Alistair let them in and Balinor drove up to the house. The house, well mansion, was fully decorated with lights and decorations. Ghosts, witches, zombies, tombstones, clowns decorated the whole lawn and house. Balinor tried not to laugh because he knew that Uther hated Halloween and most other holidays so Ygraine must have done this. 

"Arthur!" Merlin giggled and started to jump around. 

"Yes we are about to see Arthur," Hunith chuckled.

"Arthur," He smiled and hugged himself. He parked the car in front the house to see both Arthur and Ygraine standing outside, Arthur was holding her hand. Both Hunith and Balinor got out of the car while Merlin was giggling and kicking in the back seat. Hunith opened the door for Merlin and unbuckled his car seat. He giggled and squirmed in her arms as she got him out of the car. She set him down which when his feet touch the ground, he ran towards Arthur. Arthur ran towards him also which led to Merlin jumping into his arms, almost knocking them both down. 

"Arthur!" He giggled and hugged him tighter.

"Merlin!" He laughed and swung him around a bit. Arthur was half a head taller than Merlin and he was full compared to a scrawny Merlin. 

"Evening Hunith," Ygraine chuckled at the sight of their two sons. 

"Evening Ygraine, how is Uther?" She laughed at the face she made hearing her husbands name.

"The impossible man of the hour? Grumpy as usual," She rolled her eyes.

"Really hates Halloween that much?" Balinor chuckled.

"Apparently," She sighed. "Oh are those the pies?" She asked as Hunith got the pies out of the car.

"Yep, fresh baked," She said proudly.

"You have enough to feed a small kingdom," She joked.

"I basically am," Hunith laughed. After Balinor got the dogs out of the car, they all went inside. They took off their coats and shoes and went to the living room. Arthur and Merlin were holding hands and laughing about something. Uther was looking out of the window, more like glaring. 

"Merlin!" Gwen squeaked. She had on a princess outfit which had a purple color and a silver crown. 

"Gwen!" Merlin giggled and ran to hug her. Arthur pouted at them hugging.

"I like your costume," She smiled.

"Thanks, I like your dress. It's really pretty," He smiled back. 

Arthur stomped up to them and grabbed Merlin's arm, "Do you like mine?" He frowned and pouted. He was wearing a knight's outfit with a prince's crown.

"Yep, you are Gwen can be the princess and the prince," He giggled and twirled around excitedly.

"Eww!" Arthur made a face.

"Arthur!" Ygraine warned, "Apologize," She ordered.

"I don't want to be her prince!" He stuck out his tongue and scrunched up his face.

"That's fine, Morgana can be my Knight in shining armor," She giggled.

"Good," Arthur finished.

"And Merlin can be Arthur's court sorcerer," Balinor added.

"Yay!" Merlin cheered and hugged Arthur. Arthur smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"What's a court?" Morgana asked as she entered the room. She was wearing a Knight outfit with her hair in a braid.

"A court is where all the laws are made, I was talking about the medieval times or way back in the past when Kings would hire people to help them with decisions," He explained. The doorbell rang which made Ygraine run to open the door and greet the other guests. Merlin and Arthur sat to watch the television which had a Halloween special on. Morgana and Gwen went to go 'help' with dinner which just meant they were going to ask a bunch of questions to Hunith.

"Arthur! Merlin! Percival and Gwaine are here!" Ygraine shouted.

"Gwaine!" Merlin shouted and ran towards the entrance. Arthur frowned and stomped after him. He pouted and crossed his arms at the sight of Merlin and Gwaine hugging. Gwaine was smirking, well as much as a kid could smirk, at Arthur. Arthur pouted and frowned even more.

"You look very handsome," Merlin kissed Gwaine's cheek. Arthur's jaw dropped at the sight before him, Merlin has never kissed him on the cheek!

"Hello Arthur," Arthur snapped his head to the side to see Percival in a bunny costume. 

"Nice costume," He said blankly. Percival was the biggest in the group and he was wearing a cute bunny costume with drawn on whiskers.

"Thanks, I like yours too," He nodded and went to go hold his mother's hand.

"Where's Leon and Freya?" Merlin asked finally letting go of Gwaine who was wearing a fireman's outfit.

"Leon and Elyan are upstairs getting his costume on and Freya is getting her hair done," Ygraine smiled. 

"Ah look who's here," Merlin turned his head to see his Uncle Gaius wearing some old robes.

"Gaius!" Merlin squealed and ran into his open arms. Gaius picked him up and hugged him tightly.

"How is my favorite nephew?" He chuckled.

"I am your only nephew," Merlin giggled.

"Gaius, how have you been?" Balinor clapped him on the back.

"Tired, but working hard," He laughed.

"You have always worked hard," He shook his head.

"It's something to do at my age," Gaius shrugged. Balinor shook his head again and ruffled his son's hair. Merlin giggled and reached out for his father. Balinor took Merlin from Gaius.

"Come on, come on, let's not just stand here in the entrance," Ygraine pursed her lips and ushered them into the living room.

"Daddy!" Screamed Elyan as he ran into the room towards his father. He was dressed as a tiger and held his favorite stuff animal which was also a tiger that looked exactly like his costume. His father picked him up and swung him around. His wife hit him lightly on the arm playfully. Leon walked quietly and patiently down the stairs and looked for his parents. He walked quietly to them and hugged his mother's leg.

"How's my little policeman?" His mother cooed and pinched his cheeks. 

"Good," He said politely. His father ruffled his hair while chuckling and calling him a gentleman.

"Freya! You look so cute!" Squealed Gwen. She was wearing a fairy costume and had her hair up in a bun which also had a flower crown wrapped around it. 

"You look cute too," Giggled Freya. Morgana puffed out her chest slightly, Gwen was her damsel even though Freya is a sweetheart.

"Is Lance coming?" Leon asked his father.

"Yes he is," His father nodded. Arthur was pouting in his mother's arms looking at Merlin in Balinor's arms.

"Let's go outside and wait for him so the children can run around and play," Hunith suggested. The group agreed and let the ones staying to cook and prepare for dinner stay inside and the others going trick or treating with the children go outside. Most of the woman stayed inside to cook while most of the men are taking the children trick or treating except Uther is still inside pouting. The women started to cook dinner while the men ran around in the front yard playing with the children and the two dogs. Lancelot soon arrived which meant the kids could go trick or treating. Lancelot had a huge flower crown and had a pink flowery shirt on. He had a little lamb in his arm and he had some sort of a flower design on his face. The children ran out the gates really excited to show off their costumes and get a lot of candy. Uther stared out the window still, hating this holiday. It was a time where bratty children ate too much candy and get way too hyper.

As the children went down the road, Merlin held Arthur's hand. Gwaine and Percival held hands also while singing a kid's song about bunnies. Elyan held his tiger and his father's hand. Leon walked alongside his father patiently and Morgana and Gwen were talking about forest animals. Freya was giggling and looking at all of the Halloween decorations. Lancelot hugged his lamb and looked around excitedly. The night was full of giggling and excited cheers. After the children were done with trick or treating, they all went back to Pendragon Manor.

"Did you guys have fun?" Balinor asked while they approached the door. His question was answered with a chorus of soft cheers and 'yeah's while the children dug around in their bags filled with candy to the brim.

"I'm just ready for supper," Tom groaned. Multiple people murmured their agreements. They walked into the dining room to see the table filled with delicious foods. Everyone dug in immediately. After everyone was done eating, everyone moved back into the living room while a few adults cleaned up. The children started to trade their candy and begin to eat some after the adults checked the candy. The kids ate candy while watching Halloween specials on the television. 

"Uther," Ygraine sighed at her husband still in the dining room.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I know why you hate Halloween so much but at least next time can you look a bit excited for the children," Was all she said before she left to go be by the children. Uther downed the rest of his wine and walked slowly to the living room. He saw everyone laughing and smiling while the kids were starting to fall asleep on each other. He saw his son and Merlin cuddling and giggling at the program. His daughter was asleep on Gwen who was playing with her hair. Everyone looked so happy and peaceful. He looked over to see his wife smiling at the children. He walked over and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her. As she rested her head on his chest and they watched the children play and soon fall asleep, he came to the conclusion that Halloween wasn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this, it took so so so long to write XP Urgghhhhh it took soooo long to write, I'm sooo glad I finished this. Also so sorry if this is boring as hell, I really tried to make it interesting.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any typos, kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> I hope someone found this mildly amusing XP


End file.
